My Whispers In The Dark
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Every night he came into her room and left sweet whispers in her ear, leaving her to try and figure it out. "Here my whispers in the dark." KabuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Whispers In The Dark by Skillet.

Author's Note: I made a KabuSaku AMV to this song, so why not make a songfic as well?

My Whispers In The Dark

_Sakura..._

Every night she heard a voice whisper into her subconscious, sticking there by a simple breath. Every morning she woke up, hearing the voice one more time before she stood and prepared for her day. Every spare moment she had, she would think of the voice and who would say those words that rang in her head.

_Despite the lies that you're making _

_Your love is mine for the taking _

_My love is just waiting _

_To turn your tears to roses_

No one waited in her room, she knew that. Every night since the whispers began she checked the so-called hiding spots of her room. The closet, under the bed, dark corners, whatever would be good to cloak the person who said those words into her ear and played them like a record. Once her inspection was complete, she yawned and climbed into bed, waiting for sleep to come.

Then came the whispers.

_Despite the lies that you're making _

_Your love is mine for the taking _

_My love is just waiting _

_To turn your tears to roses_

She knew it was from a male, a familiar one at that, but who she couldn't place. After all, it was just whispers; whispers can sound the same if said quietly enough. If he was a little louder, then maybe, just maybe, she could place who it was. Sadly, however, they were just repeating whispers.

Whispers that came every night as she slept and lasted only until she awoke in the morning.

* * *

Training became distracted as she tried to figure out who her night whisperer was. She didn't have the mindset for training, even against her tough and ever-pushing teammates. Naruto often asked her what was wrong while Sasuke would look at her with slightly concerned onyx orbs. She only smiled apologetically and told them she was tired and just needed more sleep. She would then leave, ignoring the looks behind her, and return home to think.

She could never find her answer. His voice was just too quiet to decipher. She would finally give up by that night and went through her normal routine before climbing into bed.

Then in the late night, the whispers returned, softly as they always were.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you _

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_'Look for the candle.'_

Emerald eyes opened at the last trailing whisper and she sprung up. No one was there; she was alone. "Look for the candle...?" she questioned softly, her eyes scanning the room.

On her desk, next to her photo of her team, was a lone, lit candle. Fire. Burning the wax and consuming the wick.

Someone was in her room. Only...who was it? That question echoed in her mind as the whispers played again.

* * *

The next morning, she cried alone.

Without even a word, her team was sent on a mission. An A-rank mission...and they left her behind. Was she not good enough to go on this assignment?

"Kakashi told me that you have been lacking in concentration lately due to a lack of sleep. An A-rank mission can't afford that kind of slack. I'm sorry Sakura, but I had to leave you out of it," Tsunade explained. Sakura nodded slowly and left, her walk turning into a teary run.

It wasn't fair...it just wasn't fair. Why would they even do that? Why didn't they protest and forced Tsunade to send her student? She didn't understand as she ran, her feet taking her home to the safety of her home, her bed.

At least the mysterious whispers are kind to her.

* * *

When night came, she climbed into her bed, her eyes open, red, and puffy from her crying. She wanted to sleep, but it wouldn't come to her, no matter how much she tried.

She hated being alone. She hated being left behind. It wasn't fair.

Tears stung her eyes as she closed them, trying her best to let sleep come again.

_No _

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

Her eyes opened and she sat up, "The whispers...I thought...can I hear them now too...?" Her hands held a grip to her blanket, "Who's there? Answer me!" There was no answer given.

"Damn it, please answer!"

Quiet. Silence.

She let out a sigh and laid back down, her short rosette hair spreading over her pillow, "Fine, don't answer..." She sighed again as she closed her eyes and turned to her side.

_'Great...not only do I hear whispers from someone that keeps confusing me, I'm now hearing them when I'm awake and no one is around me. Maybe I am tired.'_

And soon enough, she fell into a tear-strained slumber.

* * *

She didn't hear approaching footsteps stopping at her bed, two purple-gloved hands resting on the side, and she didn't see the smirk that formed on the figure's lips.

Gently he leaned over her, lips close to her ear.

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

He moved away from her and approached her desk, noticing the dead candle he left there the other night. He placed the remains in a pouch on his side, trying his best to make sure the snap was as quiet as can be.

He turned back towards the bed, noticing that she had turned onto her back. He smirked again and approached the bed again, kneeling down beside it and one hand brushing back some of her hair that blocked clear passage to her ear.

_No _

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far _

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

She stirred and turned around, her brows furrowed. He chuckled as quietly as he could, turning towards the lone window of her room.

_Whispers in the dark_

* * *

Sakura spent most of her days training non-stop, expressing her anger of her desertion with her fists. It was better than taking her anger on a patient or one of her friends on accident.

Her training only ended at dusk, which she took careful time in her slow walk home. Chakra drained and body limp, she barely ate before heading off to her room, collapsing on her bed and falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.

She didn't care about her inspection or if the whispers would speak that night.

And that late night, the whispers came, just as soft against the kunoichi's ear.

_You feel so lonely and ragged _

_You lay here broken and naked _

_My love is just waiting _

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

He laid a lone red rose on her nightstand before leaving into the dark night again.

* * *

It was three days later when Sakura learned that her team returned with major injuries, caused by an ambush of rogue nins that used to serve Sound under the leadership of Orochimaru. She, of course, rushed to the hospital to help in the healing, and gave them all a lecture about getting hurt...and leaving a comrade behind.

"Even if I am tired, I don't want to be left behind for ANY reason. If I was there, I could've healed you three on the spot instead of in the hospital, already suffering from blood loss and pain longer than need be," she said at last, leaving the room and the men to take in the painful words the rosette left them.

She left the hospital that evening with a few stray tears falling down her cheeks, paying no mind to the fact that Naruto was right on her heels, trying to apologize to her for what happened.

The only answer he got was a door slammed in his face.

When she entered her bedroom, her face now cleaned of trails from her fallen tears, she noticed the wilted rose on her nightstand. "How did that get here...?" she asked softly to herself, lifting the flower up with gentle fingers to prevent pricking them on the thorns.

_'Crimson roses...my night whisperer must have left this here last night. And in my rush to get to the hospital, I didn't see it.'_

She placed it back down on the nightstand, "I wish I knew who you were, whisperer, and why every night you come here and whisper words I don't understand into my ears." She sat on the edge of her bed, kicking off her socks.

"It really makes no sense to me...why don't you just reveal yourself already?"

With a dissatisfying yawn, she climbed under the covers and turned off her lamp, falling into a deep yet troubling sleep.

And when the late night came, he was in her room, leaned over her bed and a candle already lit.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you _

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you _

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

Little known to him, however, she was still half-awake. Her eyes still closed, she waited for him to leave, pretending that she wasn't paying attention to every footstep.

When her window was closed, the very faint noise filling the room, she opened her eyes and sat up. The candle he left was on her desk, lit and burning like he told her before. She stared at it for a few moments before looking out the window.

_'So...you're my night whisperer...'_

* * *

The next morning, she left a note on Tsunade's desk about visiting Tazuna and his family in the Land of Waves, just to catch up on old times. Little did anyone know what the blossom's true intention was.

She was going to find her night whisperer, and she knew just where to find him. The words echoing in her head, she traveled onward to what remained of Sound, where he was more than likely resting after a night of going back and forth between the village.

_No _

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars _

_Hear my whispers in the dark _

"All this time...you've been the one coming into my room, leaving whispers in my ear, lit candles on my desk, even a rose on my nightstand...well, I guess your words are true."

_No _

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far _

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

"I heard your whispers in the dark."

* * *

He smirked, knowing full well that the rosette was coming. At last, she figured it out.

_No _

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars _

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

"Well, my dear Sakura...at last you listened."

He took out a match and lit the candle next to his bed, "The whispers never lie."

_No _

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far _

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

* * *

Her footsteps were slow as she traveled through what remained of the main compound of Sound, destroyed in the great battle between the village and Konoha meant to crush what was building up to a rebellion. She knew he was here, but where exactly was beyond her knowledge.

That was, until she heard his voice whisper the repeating line.

_Whispers in the dark_

She quickened her footsteps slightly, just a little more speed.

_Whispers in the dark_

She was almost in a jog as the whispers grew louder, drawing her in.

_Whispers in the dark_

Her eyes noticed a light at the end of the long hall, and she started to run towards it, knowing that her journey was almost over.

Until she realized no one was in the room. The only thing in the room she could see was a burning candle, resting next to a red rose. "You're in here somewhere...I know it. So why don't you reveal yourself?" she asked, calling out to the seemingly empty room.

She smirked as she whispered his name, "Kabuto."

As if on cue, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and warm, caressing breath against her ear.

"Sakura..."

He chuckled, "So you heard them, my..."

_Whispers in the dark_

* * *

Yep yep. I tend to call this song "dark romance" but for the fic it kinda isn't, huh? Well, anyway, hope you liked it.


End file.
